


Red Diamonds

by JustAWeirdo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Too Lazy To Tag, give it a chance?, read if you want to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWeirdo/pseuds/JustAWeirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English is not my first language so forgive me</p></blockquote>





	Red Diamonds

 

 

**Calum**

  
  
There’s no where to go, no place to run. I am stuck in a thick forest, surrounded by thousands of trees and thickets. It’s all dark. So dark and it makes me feel blind and out of control. The moon is covered by clouds, leaving me on my own with no help. I can hear other voices, except for the blowing wind. I can hear jackals howling, and the irritating sounds of crickets.  
  
It’s getting colder. I shudder. My body is so weak at the moment. I want to give up. I want to fall down on my knees, hug myself and wait for someone to rescue me. But I have to keep looking for something that might help me.. Anything.  
  
The fear is filling every bone in my body, makes it hard to breathe, hard to even think. I want to scream for help. I want to cry and get rid of the lump in my throat.  
  
 _Just stay calm. Everything is going to be alright._ I keep telling myself over and over again, but I can feel my heart beat increase when I realize there’s no hope. Not here, not now.   
  
I mean, why would anyone be here at this time? It’s probably way past midnight. No one goes for a damn walk in the woods when it’s all dark and cold.   
  
I wonder if my friends are worried. Is Ashton looking for me? Did Michael notice I was gone for a few hours now? They can’t be that stupid to think I’d go for a walk so long. I walk the same trail almost every day and I come back after less than an hour to have dinner with them in our shared flat. There's no way they could leave me. 

  
Today, as I made my way through the trail, something happened. Something had caught my eye and I just couldn't look away. It was at least twenty feet away from me, deeper in the forest, and I couldn’t spot what it was exactly. For a very short moment, I thought what I saw was (actually were) two diamonds; red and shining. _So.. so beautiful_. I felt dizzy just by looking at them for too long. As I was flying. I couldn’t feel my own feet. My eyelids got heavier to hold. _What is happening?_ I shook my head, trying to keep myself alert.   
  
I wanted to get a closer look but after the first step I took into the woods, they disappeared.

 _No!_ A voice in my head screamed.

I went deeper into the forest after the red diamonds, fascinated, not caring about the safe trail I left behind me. The trail I should have followed.   
  
When I was finally there, I searched them in my eyes but it seemed as they were gone. I gasped when I finally saw them again, in other place this time. They were behind a thicket. Not so far. All I needed was to walk a few steps and-  
  
I held my head when it got dizzy again. This time it was even worse than the first time. And my body felt warmer, as it was slowly slipping into a multiverse and I wasn't capable of directing it through everything. _Why is that happening?_  
  
When I tried to take another look, the diamonds didn’t disappear. I felt a relief washing over my body. They got away from me. I took another step and another one, forgetting completely about the reason I got out in the first place.   
  
There was something in them that kept me walking and walking. Like I was in a dream. My body was used in a game I didn't even participate. My head was so drowsy.   
  
Somewhere deep in my head, a voice whispered at me, ordering me to stop, alarming me. _Danger_. It said.   
  
But I just wanted to reach them. Everything felt so much.. More, when I was looking at them. I craved them.   
  
When they disappeared, my head felt as it was hit by a car. The warm feeling was gone and I shivered when the cool air touched my skin. It was like waking up in the first time this day.

I looked around me. Trying to figure out what just happened. 

I’ve found myself in the middle of nowhere.  I couldn't spot my location and I had no idea where I was.

 

 

*

 

 

And here I am now, after a few hours, still wandering around, wishing for help to come.   
  
I sit down, my back is leaning against a tree. It's damp but I don't mind. I close my eyes slowly.   
  
_Just five minutes._ I can't keep walking in the dark. I'm tired. My whole body is aching, dying for a break of the walking. And my head is already sleepy.  
  
 _Five minutes,_ I promise myself. _No more._

 

 

*

 

 

"Wake up!" A harsh voice wakes me up. Strong arms shake my shoulders aggressively.

 

I open my eyes to the familiar irritating darkness. My throat is dry. I groan at the slight pain that pounds in my head and ribs. My legs are burning.

 

The invisible stranger stops his action and allow me to sit on the bed I was sleeping at. _Bed?_

 

"Where am I?" I ask, shocked and confused.

 

A grip in my hair makes me release a pathetic whimper. "Don't talk." The unknown man orders.

 

"Who the fuck are you?" I question before I can stop myself. His face is so close to mine, I can feel his warm breath on my forehead.

 

"Doesn't matter." He growls and frees my hair.

 

"I can't see anything." I grumble.

 

"Oh, my God. Will you ever shut up?!"

 

"I need to know what's going on!" My voice gets higher as I get panicked. My body is shaking in.. what? fear? confusion? horror? shock? Probably, all of them.

 

I take a deep breath and slowly let it out, trying to gather my thoughts.

 

"You were kidnapped." He answers like it's something he’s used to say. Very ordinary.

 

"K-kidnapped? Wh-" I discharge a weird laughter. "It's a joke, right?"

 

"Haven't you ever heard about us, Calum?"

 

"How do you-" I shake my head in confusion. "How do you know my name? And who are you? Where am I?”

 

I hear him walking away and clicking a button. A sharp light blinds me for a couple seconds. I cover my face with a blanket I find lying on my lap as soon as I can and groan.

 

Very slowly, the small spots I see in my head are going away and I leave the blanket to fall back on my lap. I blink a few times before I open my eyes completely.

 

I am sitting on a king size bed, in the middle of an empty room. Everything is white; the bed, the walls, the curtains of the barred windows.. and even him. He tilts his head as he exams me.

 

"Hello." He says with a small smile on his pierced lips. His smile says troubles. His voice sounds almost like music in my ears. So soft and warm, yet terrifying. The way he looks at me makes me feel exposed, even though I am wearing my clothes. I fight the urge to tear my gaze away from him and cover my body with the blanket.

 

I inhale in fear when he starts walking towards me.

 

I can't move. I can't talk. I can barely breathe. His eyes are not brown, or green, or blue. They are red. And they are shining just like diamonds.

 

I am an idiot.

 

The realization bursts in me like a bomb.

 

Vampires are rare in our country but they are still exist. Michael was obsessed with them for years. He was actually looking for them. Ashton didn’t even believe they were real and he used to tell Michael to quit his small research.

 

And I? I didn’t care. I didn’t want to know. I didn’t feel the need to think about them.

 

Oh, the regret.. The remorse. _You should have listened. You should have been more careful._

 

It’s not a fucking movie where I can somehow beat up the enemy and run away. I’m going to die and no one is going to know. I’ll never tell my family and friends how much I love them and how much I care about them. I won’t marry. I’ll be just a memory and this memory will fade away at some point and then… I’ll be nothing.

 

"Please, let me go." I beg as I get up from the bed and move to the other side of the room, trying to stay away from him, pleading with my eyes for him to stop getting closer to me. But he keeps walking in a slow, confident pace that freaks me out.

 

Tears fill my eyes as my back hits the wall behind me. How could I be so stupid to let myself fall asleep in the middle of the night in a forest?

 

I don't try to escape. I know it’s pointless. The white door is locked with a big padlock that can be seen miles away, and the windows are barred. I am trapped. My heart feels heavier in my chest with every step he takes.

 

"I won't hurt you." He whispers when he is right in front of me.

 

I stare at the floor. I can't look him in the eye. I am too scared. The horror already made it to every bone in my body.

 

"Don't be afraid of me. It could be worse.” He tries to caress my cheek but I shrink and he takes his hand away.

 

My lips are trembling. "How? How could it be worse?"

 

He chuckles. “You have no idea. And you don’t want to know. Trust me.”

 

I smile bitterly through the pain I feel. The first tear makes it down my face and falls on my dirty shirt. “Trust you.. Yeah, right.” I mumble.

 

“Look at me.” The red eyed man demands.

 

“I’m not your doll. You can’t tell me what to do.” I say, my usual stubborn behavior comes out even when I’m scared to death.

 

I realize how wrong I was to talk to him that way when he catches my arms and pins me to the wall.

 

“Ah!” I yell. My head shakes violently as I try to get away. “N-no!”

 

“Listen to me, you dumb-ass.” His hands hold my wrists tightly, making me whine when my delicate skin is getting cut. “I could kill you when you were asleep, yet you are alive. I could rape you and make your death slow and painful, but you are still here. And the only reason is-”

 

“Stop! Stop! Please! I want to go home.” I cry out.

 

He releases my hands and I fall down to the floor. I hug my knees, hastily.

 

“I want to go home.” I burst in tears, letting all my locked emotions out.

 

He sighs and sits across me. “Don’t cry.” He says in his melodic voice.

 

All of a sudden, my head feels dizzy. “Ah!” I catch it in both hands. “What the fuck?!”

 

“I’m sorry.” He whispers, his soft tone drives me crazy even more. “Was it too much?”

 

My body gets weaker and  weaker. “You-”

 

“Made your head a bit lighter? Yeah. I want you to go to sleep.”

 

I yawn. “It didn’t work, and it still doesn't. I just got a little bit.. a little bit..” I blink a few times before I keep talking. “Dizzy. I thought someone was tearing my eyes out of my head. It was really painful.”

 

“It wasn’t supposed to hurt.” He says with a mocking smile that makes me annoyed, although his tone is soothing, making the room dimmed.

 

“Stop it.” I yawn again. This time my eyelids are getting shut. _Stay awake, Calum. You have to be under control. Don’t let him take it away from you._  

 

“Go to sleep. We’ll talk about everything when you are awake.” His hand storkes my hair gently. I don't protest. I can't even bring myself to care. Everything is _so_ fuzzy.

 

_I'm so tired._

 

"Go to sleep, pretty boy."

 

_NO!_

 

“Sweet dreams, Calum.” 

 

 

 

And then it’s all black.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so forgive me


End file.
